


silly untitled Nightbird ficlet

by skivvysupreme



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3460388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skivvysupreme/pseuds/skivvysupreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short, ridiculous fluff about Blaine's relationship with superheroes and taurine</p>
            </blockquote>





	silly untitled Nightbird ficlet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whatstheproblembaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatstheproblembaby/gifts).



Kurt trudged slowly up the stairs to the loft, keys in hand — because, if nothing else, Sue’s revolting reunion with the glee club had been productive in getting them to put a lock on that door — and hoped against hope that Rachel kept her promise to stay out of the loft that night. Blaine’s last class and Kurt’s shift at the diner conveniently ended around the same time that day, so they were supposed to meet up, but a sudden busload of tacky tourists had swarmed the place half an hour before Kurt was scheduled to leave. After sending a quick text to Blaine, apologizing for delaying their date night and asking him to head to the loft without him, Kurt had spent the next three hours serving and entertaining the fanny-packed, Skechers-clad masses.  
  
As he got closer to the loft’s door, the sound of heavy footsteps on the hardwood floor thudded through the walls.  
  
Kurt stopped outside the apartment and listened for a moment, attempting to collect himself so he wouldn’t flay whoever had decided to cause further mayhem on his date night with his fiance. He checked his phone, which he had shoved into his bag after texting Blaine “on my way to you, nearly there!” as soon as he stepped out of the diner.

Kurt had several texts.  
  
_**Blaine:** Ok b aby get ho me soon,.!!!!!_  
_**Blaine:** *baby_  
_**Blaine:** *home_  
_**Blaine:** Typing too fast lol_  
_**Blaine:** *!!!!!!!! dang it_  
_**Blaine:** Wish u had superpwers like superspeeeeeed so you could beeeee here nowwww_  
_**Blaine:** Da na na na nananana SUPERKURT_  
_**Blaine:** AND U ALREDY FIGHT CRIM E AND SAVE LIVES IRL_  
_**Blaine:** HERO_  
_**Blaine:** I WANT TO HELP _  
_**Blaine:** WOOSH_  
_**Blaine:** IAM THEN IGHT_  
  
Each text was sent within a total of two minutes.  
  
"What the hell…?" Kurt unlocked the door and pushed it open. "Honey?" He took a step inside, then immediately took a step back as a black and blue blur spun across the floor and stopped in front of him.  
  
There was a loud, hawk-like screech, and Blaine — no, _Nightbird_ stood in front of him, holding the ends of his cape in his fists and raising them in the air like a peacock spreading his tailfeathers. His eyes were so wide open behind his mask that it looked like he’d never blinked before, and his chest rose and fell under his plastic armor at a speed far too rapid for Kurt’s liking.  
  
Kurt threw his bag onto the kitchen table and took Blaine’s face in his hands. “Are you okay?”  
  
Blaine lunged forward and kissed Kurt, hard, then wrapped his arms and cape around him and yelled, really truly _yelled,_ “SUPERKURT YOU’RE HERE YOU GOT MY SECRET ENCODED MESSAGE!”  
  
The armor was thin enough for Kurt to feel Blaine’s heart thudding in his chest. He pulled away and held Blaine’s chin so he could look him in the eye. “Baby?”  
  
"Shhh! No civilian identities! I was starting to fall asleep waiting for you but I remembered Sa—, uh, Blond Chameleon left those superpower boosters in the fridge so—"  
  
"Damn it, Blaine, we’ve talked about this, you know what those disgusting things do to you! …Wait, your civilian identity is ‘baby?’"  
  
Blaine made a low, aggravated grunting noise and pouted.  
  
Kurt turned away from Blaine for a moment to hide his snort, ignoring the resulting whine behind him. Kurt took a deep breath, and then, in a burst of inspiration, darted across the loft and disappeared behind his room’s curtain.  
  
Blaine wrapped his cape around himself and tapped his black boots against the floor where he stood. “Kurt? Are you really mad? I just, it’s date night and I wanted to be awake whenever you got back but it was getting late and I didn’t—”  
  
"MWAH-HAHAHAHA!" Kurt emerged from his room still wearing his waiter uniform, plus a red hoodie of Blaine’s with the hood pulled up and a red bandana tied to cover the bottom half of his face. "You adorable fool! You fell for my masquerade! I am no hero, I am the Scarlet Ninja!"  
  
Blaine’s relief burst out of him in a laugh. His nose scrunched up with the force of his big, toothy smile, and he threw his cape back so it would flutter dramatically back down around him. “I should have known!” he bellowed, dropping into a boxer’s defensive stance. “What do you want from me, charlatan?”  
  
The Scarlet Ninja kicked his shoes off and crawled onto the kitchen table. “You’ll have to catch me if you want to find out,” he purred, his blue eyes bright but narrowed above the bandana, then leapt off the table and ran across the loft again, cackling madly. Nightbird took off after him with a woosh of his cape, taurine-enduced giggles bubbling out of him as he chased him on top of the living room furniture.  
  
Let it never be said that Kurt Hummel let a date night go to waste.

**Author's Note:**

> whatstheproblembaby headcanoned: "KLAINE HEADCANONS? Like how Blaine probably gets ridiculously wired if he drinks energy drinks and ends up running around the loft in his Nightbird suit 'catching' villains until Kurt finally ties him up and 'defeats' him?" And I ran with it. Short, silly fluff :)


End file.
